Wave propagation generally regards the travel of a signal from one antenna to another. Telecommunication network providers must carefully configure signal wave propagation characteristics at each antenna of a network to ensure desired signal coverage. Moreover, providers must routinely change radiation patterns to accommodate changing customer requirements and network availability.
To this end, providers must monitor or otherwise predict wave propagation to ensure efficient and effective coverage. Despite advances in areas of wave propagation control, however, devices and techniques for monitoring signal phase and amplitude remain imprecise, slow and costly. Such drawbacks often translate into coverage gaps, power wastage and diminished effectiveness.
Consequently, there is a need to accurately monitor waveform propagation in a manner that avoids the uncertainty and processing drawbacks of existing phase detection practices.